


omake.txt: "The Hunter"

by SoundsOfSilence



Category: Original Work, Touhou Project
Genre: Hunter - Freeform, Outsider - Freeform, Touhou, Youkai, profile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoundsOfSilence/pseuds/SoundsOfSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little Touhou-style profile to cement my presence here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	omake.txt: "The Hunter"

**The Hunter (Kariudo)**

Species: Youkai

Ability: Talented in stealth

 

Who is this person? That is a good question…

 

Other youkai, especially hunting teams at Mayohiga, have been talking about her just recently.

They say that if any human were to meet her, Gensokyan or not, they would be dead meat.

The youkai don’t mention that in a good light.

Even the most hardened of hunting teams fear the consequences of her staying in Gensokyo and making her presence known.

It's been alleged that Rumia, or even Yamame would have nothing on her.

 

Thankfully, she’s hardly seen around here, mostly around Mayohiga.

The humans living in the human village haven't a single clue about her existence.

Even Reimu and the other big names haven't heard of her, not even the old Yakumo.

Supposedly, she spends much of her time in the outside world, a place where disbelief has rendered it inhospitable to many youkai.

All of the what relatively few youkai know her can only wonder how she survives there.

 

Due to her only stopping by Mayohiga from time to time, she only has fringe connections, simple speaking terms with the youkai hunting parties who stay at the village at the edge of Gensokyo where they stage their hunts into the outside world.

Her only deep connection here is a tsukumogami drum, Raiko Horikawa, whose unique nature could potentially allow her to stay out there, so long as the power of the drummers there stay strong.

They’re both keeping it, and the details of their relationship a well guarded secret.

 

Of particular note is her knowledge of outside world technologies, recognizing items that drift into this world, though that isn’t to say she’s shared any of that knowledge at all.

Hunting parties apparently complain of how that would give her an edge, alongside her human appearance.

Presumably, this allows her to get closer to her prey before the kill.

  
She is also a master at stealth, both physical and magical, which some believe to be the secret behind her few appearances in Gensokyo.

But is that really the case?


End file.
